Where is everyone?
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Carla finds Happy alone in the guild. Someone kidnapped the guild members all and it's up to Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! OKAY! OKAY! I made this story with a sweet writer from Germany, she wrote to me saying that she loved writers like me and wanted to write a story together. I accepted so now, I'm publishing chapter one. I hope you like it. Oh, her name is Lilitaum. This chapter is only of her writing. The next chapter is of my writing. Review what you think about it. :D **

**... **

A bright Monday morning has come in Fairy Hills and Carla had just risen up from her long sleep. As she woke up, she felt something different. "I feel strange like something is not right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check her in her room but to her surprise, she was not there. "That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" The white cat then puts her small paw in her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed then turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. Then she found a cute white uniform with black miniskirt and black pantyhose. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"

Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she is still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished dressing up and looking at herself in the mirror, "Alright, i just look perfect like always! I'm ready to go!" Carla then flew towards the guild.

As she reached the guild she was surprised to see the guild empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath so Carla then approached the alone blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile  
"I know… he cat, i'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla said as she gave a snob look and crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter. Happy then handed the letter and looked at the white cat crying, "Tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"

As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter.  
"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud then continued, "Signed by the Bug king… the bug king, mhh who is that ?" She questioned.

Suddenly one dark voice said "Soo, you found the letter. Well its to late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door and yelled "LOOK, Carla.. MONSTERS ".

Carla also turned, just to see two human sized Lizards blocking the door. One of the them started to talk "Well, its to late anyway. You cant save your friends, they are just food for the king"

Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Charla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others ? " . The two lizards just laught "HAHA, else what ? You stupid little cat, we will ^never tell you, and now its time that we squish you like vermin ! ".

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, I'm scared…" Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small back and blowed some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by two tiny maggots on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked "What.. how ?" Carla just brushed her cute dress and answered " transformation dust, he cat, something i got from Wendy" Then she slowly walked to the two tiny maggots, one was wiggling with his body, trying to crawl away and escape, the other one was yelling in a very high voice, angry it was poking one of Carlas toes "Stupid cat, me and my friend will never tell you ! Don't think that we are scared, we will kill you and your friends anyway. Transform us back.. now. Be sure ,even it will take days, we will crawl to the bug king and tell him everything ". Carla bent down to have a better look and said...

**... **

**Isn't she amazing?! She's awesome at writing! For a girl from Germany... She is just amazing. *bows* OKAY! REVIEW! I'LL POST MY SIDE OF THE CHAPTER LATER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TURN! THIS IS MY WRITING FOR THE STORY! **

**... **

"You two are too small to crawl away in this form. I am not that stupid to not trap you." Carla had an annoyed expression on her face and placed two glass cups over the incredibly small lizards. Happy felt ecstatic, seeing that his crush spoke in her usual tone... But not to him, to the enemy! The blue cat then walked up next to Carla and bent down ""Aye. Now tell us where my friend is. Or I'll step on you!". Carla rolled her eyes "They are too big to be squashed by your paw sized foot, tom cat."

Happy kept on staring at the two lizards until a door was kicked down by a big blast of a foot. "NATSU!" Happy screamed, only to look sad again. "Oh... It's you." Pantherlily was in his tall Panther form, he stared at the two exceeds "Where's Gajeel?" Carla turned back to the two lizard creatures "These two numskulls know something about the disappearance of our Guild members." Happy flew i front of Pantherlily's face "Yeah! And they said that they are monster food!'

Pantherlily pushed the flying blue cat aside and walked over to the white exceed, he then kneeled down and gave a scary expression towards the two mini monsters. The black exceed bared his sharp teeth at the two monsters. He was the only tall exceed in the whole room and the only tall being in this room. The two lizards screamed and leaned back against the cup.

"Where's our guild!?" Pantherlily yelled in pure rage. He wasn't angry, he just wanted to scare them. Of course, Happy also didn't know. The blue cat was hiding in the corner, scared and frightened of his fellow exceed. The tow lizards gulped "N-Not telling..." One said. The other one turned his head and faced his fellow lizard friend "Y-Yeah... Not s-saying one w-word."

Pantherlily smirked in a scary way and picked up one cup. With his free hand, His claws came out and grabbed the lizard man by his tail and lifted him up, over Pantherlily's mouth.

"Are you going to tell me?" Pantherlily laughed. His mouth open with a lizard hanging over it. Carla rolled her eyes and sighed "All boys just think it's fun and games..."

Happy smiled and ran up to her "I'm not like that, Carla!"

Carla turned her head to face the other way "I think otherwise."

Happy was frozen in place, pale as Mira's hair.

The lizard started screaming "OKAY, OKAY! HE'S LOCATED..."

**... **

**Please review if you read. PLEASE! **


End file.
